1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of wrench and driving device, wherein the wrench is prevented from being displaced upward or downward against the driving device during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a traditional ratchet wrench and relative assembly includes a ratchet wrench 1, a driver 2, and a sleeve 3. The driver 2 has a hexagonal engaging part 4 for being engaged with a ratchet ring 5 of the ratchet wrench 1, such that a driving head 6 on the lower end of the driver 2 is exposed for engaging the sleeve 3, whereby the ratchet wrench 1 drives screw members in different sizes. The driver 2 is embedded with a resilient member 7 on the periphery of the engaging part 4, such that the engaging part 4 is allowed to be stably positioned and engaged within the ratchet ring 5.
However, when the screw member is rotated to be fastened, the ratchet wrench 1 is operationally rotated around the screw member, and simply the resilient member 7 does not provide a supporting force large enough. As a result, the ratchet wrench 1 easily moves downward against the driver 2, such that the user must move the ratchet wrench 1 upward to restore the ratchet wrench 1 back to the original position, failing to facilitate the operation of the ratchet wrench 1. Moreover, the issue of elastic fatigue possibly occurs upon the resilient member 7 and thereby negatively impacts the operation of the ratchet wrench 1.
Furthermore, when the ratchet wrench 1 is to be detached from the screw member, if the temporary seizure occurs between the sleeve 3 and the screw member, the ratchet wrench 1 is easily detached from the driver 2 during moving upward. As a result, when the ratchet wrench 1 is removed, the sleeve 3 and the driver 2 remain on the screw member.